The Party Can't Go On Forever
by the two
Summary: 3 girls come to hogwarts under an exchange program. like normal americans they are party girls and they flip hogwarts up-side-down but one of a girl has a deep secret that will bring a shadow of all of hogwart. please read and reveiw!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! But... I (me and some friends) do own Catherine, Felicia, Elizabeth, and Tyrone and the plot and other things (  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: this just about how they got to Hogwarts. So hang in there and I will have the real first chapter up soon! Me and two of my friends are writing this with me but its under my username. So check out 'Liadon the poet' she is one of the authors.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Three girls crouched behind a gray statue of a witch with an extremely crooked nose. Two of them rather tall the other one around average size.  
  
  
  
  
  
BOOM!  
  
  
  
A small explosion just happened across the hall, this of course was their making. All three of them began to snicker but then they heard a voice coming from behind them.  
  
"Why is it always you THREE?" the old, old, old lady headmistress asked herself. The three girls looked up at her, glanced at each other and in unison, gulped.  
  
"Catherine Potter." The headmistress said slowly and dangerously. The girl with long black hair winced but smiled. "Present."  
  
"Felicia Riddle." The headmistress's blue eyes flashed as she looked at the second girl who had black hair too. The girl grinned confidently and, raising an eyebrow, asked, "You rang?"  
  
"Elizabeth O'Flaherty." The headmistress now looked at the last girl, who had bright red hair and looked terrified. The girl managed to stutter out, though it came out squeaky and high-pitched, "Yes, ma'am?"  
  
"Come. With. Me." The headmistress said through clenched teeth. The three girls got up. All the students in the hallway (who had all ducked behind other statues when the explosion occurred) peeked out and when the headmistress's back was turned, cheered. The headmistress whirled. All she saw was a bunch of burned statues and the gigantic dungbomb that sat in the middle of the hallway like a huge rock.  
  
"We're going to my office, girls. Come quickly." She turned and began to walk briskly down the hallway. The students once again looked out at the three girls who were following their headmistress, and each and every one of them gave the girls the thumbs up sign.  
  
The girls followed their headmistress down the hallway. The two tallest girls, Catherine and Felicia, were walking with their heads held high and proud. The last one, Elizabeth, was walking slower and was shaking, looking frightened. The headmistress stopped in front of a seemingly bare wall made out of stone.  
  
"Tyrone." She said loudly. "Show yourself, please."  
  
For a moment there was nothing on the wall, but then out of nowhere, a Chihuahua with small white and pink wings popped out and hovered in front of the headmistress, its small wings beating the air.  
  
"Passwoooooooooooooooord?" Tyrone asked.  
  
"Tyrone, must I really. I mean, you know its me and I'm in a hurry."  
  
"Yooooooooooou gimmie the passwooooooooord, and I let yooooooooou in." Tyrone said stubbornly.  
  
"Tyrone, PLEASE."  
  
"Noooooooo, Tyrooooooooooooone need the passwooooooooord."  
  
"Look here, Tyrone, if you don't give me the darn password then I am going to take you by the ears and rip out your wings feather by FEATHER!"  
  
"Its nooooooot Tyroooooone's fault yoooooooooooooou foooooooorgoooooot the passwooooooord." Tyrone said. "And I'd like toooooo see yooooooou try and rip ooooooout my wings!"  
  
The headmistress was about to lose her patience, but then Elizabeth spoke up, "Its frogsquattle."  
  
"YES!" Shouted Tyrone. With another pop, he disappeared and the wall opened up to reveal a round room with a desk and chairs and even more statues.  
  
"Psst, how'd you know the password?" Catherine whispered to Elizabeth.  
  
"I memorized them each month in case I get lost or if a new student needs help." She muttered back, her face going slightly pink.  
  
"Talk about overly prepared." Felicia murmured to Catherine as they went inside of the office.  
  
"Sit." The headmistress snapped.  
  
They sat.  
  
"Explain to me how you managed to get hold of such a large dungbomb." "We made it!" Felicia exclaimed before anybody could stop her. Elizabeth groaned and put her head in her hands but Catherine poked Felicia angrily and yelled, "NO, I MADE IT!!"  
  
"You got the dung, but it was ME who slaved over that crap for an entire weekend, putting it together and shaping it just right while YOU were off flirting with that Andrew guy from Potions!!"  
  
Elizabeth now had her eyes squeezed shut and was chanting underneath her breath, "Sunshine and daisies, blue skies, I am not in trouble, I am not in trouble. Sunshine and daisies, blue-"  
  
"GIRLS!!!" The headmistress shouted, standing up and pounding a fist on her desk. All three of the girls at once became quiet.  
  
"YOU ARE EXSPELLED AND YOU ARE OUT OF AMERICANA SCHOOL OF MAGIC AND.." at the sound of this Felicia and Catherine bounced up and high-fived each other both shouting things similar to 'YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!' or 'OH MY GOD I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET OUT OF THIS FREAKIN SCHOOL FOR YEARS'. Elizabeth on the other hand burst into tears and slowly rocked back and forth in her chair.  
  
The headmistress stared at them, but then snapped, "No, on second thought, I shall not expel you."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Felicia screamed, pulling at her hair dramatically. Catherine dropped to her knees and began to pound the floor with her fists, shouting, "ALL OF MY HARD WORK FOR NOTHING!!!"  
  
Elizabeth stopped crying as soon as she heard this and leaped up on top of her chair, and began to dance a victory dance, clapping and screaming, "WHOOOHOOO!!"  
  
"Instead of being expelled -GIRLS SIT DOWN-" The girls sat. "You will be in an exchange student course. All three of you will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-and I don't want to hear another word about it. I will owl your parents and their headmaster and you will be in my office at five o'clock sharp tomorrow morning with all your things. Now get out of my sight."  
  
The three girls rose, and dashed out of the office. The headmistress slumped in her chair, thinking, At last, I have gotten rid of them! No more partying, no more unnecessary acts of flaunting, no more late work and faulty excuses, and finally NO MORE DUNGBOMBS!  
  
Suddenly there was another,  
  
  
  
Boom!  
  
  
  
And a loud voice after the explosion, stating, "Good thing we had a spare." 


	2. the begining

October 22,  
  
Felicia, Catherine, and Elizabeth looked at each other, evilness glinting in their eyes. They had turned the train compartment into the battle dome of hungry-hungry hippos. They where about to start the first match.  
  
"Are you ready?" Elizabeth asked. They nodded. "GO!"  
  
Everyone immediately started pounding on their hippo. First Felicia was winning...no Elizabeth...now Catherine is in the lead! But here comes Felicia...and there she goes, SHE HAS WON!  
  
"HA! IN YOUR FACE!" Felicia yelled. Catherine and Elizabeth just shook their heads. They had been constantly asked to play this game for the last two hours. Felicia really only like it because for some odd reason she had an unearthly power over any hippo she got.  
  
"Can we stop now?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"STOP! IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE GAME!" Felicia replied outraged.  
  
"Give it up Felicia"  
  
Felicia pouted.  
  
"Fine how about I give you my snickers and you shut up?"  
  
"Hell no! I want that big bag of skittles!"  
  
"Picky, picky, picky" Catherine muttered as she flung the bag at her friend.  
  
"Hey why the hell are you so dressed up?" Catherine asked Elizabeth referring to her ensemble. She was wearing a black skirt, a yellow button- up shirt and her strapy black shoes.  
  
"Because it's a special occasion! I see that you didn't take the effort to dress appropriately!" Elizabeth retorted.  
  
This was true; Catherine was wearing her normal wardrobe, which included a long-sleeve pink mid-drift, tight jean and her Converse tennis shoes.  
  
" This is appropriate! It leaves a good first impression." Catherine said  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"It tells all of the peeps there that I am 100% bad-ass and that I am as sexy as hell!" Catherine grinned.  
  
"Alleluia sister!" Felicia said as she gave her friend a high-five. Elizabeth merely shook her head.  
  
"I see you didn't take the effort either!" Elizabeth said referring to Felicia.  
  
This was true also. Felicia like Catherine was sporting her normal look but Felicia's consumed of a blue shirt with a funny saying (today's was 'So? I'm a bitch! Who fucking cares?" though some of the word had been bleeped out) blue jeans, and her K-Swiss tennis shoes.  
  
"So! I am just showing them our culture."  
  
"Oh dear god!"  
  
"Plus I only have a couple of nice outfits." Felicia said "Unlike you Ms. Richie Rich!"  
  
Felicia has lived with her grandparent ever since she was born. Catherine and Elizabeth really never knew why, all they had ever been told is that her mother had died very soon after she was born. Her Grandfather work for the Ministry in the department of magical houses and that wasn't a very high paying job.  
  
Elizabeth had no comeback for this one. It was true her family was extremely rich. Their house was about the size was two football fields and that doesn't include the yard.  
  
"Hey at least you don't have it as bad as me! My very few pennies have to be spend wisely!" Catherine said.  
  
Catherine's mother died of cancer when she was six years old and ever since she was been living at Brinox, which is orphanage for magical children. All of her other relatives had died in the years before. Catherine hasn't been emotionally stable since but thanks to acting skills she has been able to hide that flaw from the world.  
  
"You know this is kind of creepy," Felicia said referring to the fact the no one else was on the train.  
  
"Well they are already at school you freak." Catherine said in response to her friend "You knew it really sucks that we have to miss Halloween!"  
  
"They celebrate Halloween too you know." Elizabeth said in a-matter-of- factly way.  
  
"Yea but what are the going to do?" Felicia said, "Just have a stupid feast?"  
  
"This sucks"  
  
All of this continued for the rest of the train ride towards Hogwarts. There were things thrown, names called, and curses uttered but nothing unusual. They had taken a plane to London from southern California and then gotten on the train at Hogwarts.  
  
"Dude that is one big castle!" Felicia commented.  
  
"Americans?" they heard someone call. They all turned around to face an older lady in emerald robe with a tight bun in her hair.  
  
"Yea, so who are you?" Catherine said.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, one off the teachers of this school." She replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And who are you?" She asked the three  
  
Each of them introduced themselves though it took Elizabeth ten minutes to say her name.  
  
"Now get into this carriage, it shall take us to the castle." The professor said as she stepped into the carriage. The girls fallowed suit.  
  
On the way there Professor McGonagall in formed them that they were going to be introduced to their new classmates and then they would sit with the Gryffindors, whom they where going to be housing with.  
  
* * * Inside Hogwarts  
  
* * *  
  
McGonagall lead them up unto the raised area, where the teachers were eating, in the back of the room. Felicia had on a badass face, Catherine was swinging her hips and doing everything she could to make the guys drool, and Elizabeth looked like a mouse trapped in the corner by a cat.  
  
"Students!" McGonagall called out into the room "These are you new classmates, Felicia Riddle, Elizabeth O'Flaherty, and Catherine Wood Potter."  
  
Everyone stared chattering at the mention of the name Potter and Harry, Hermione, and Ron started conversing at the sound of Riddle and Potter.  
  
The girls slowly made their way down the stairs towards the table. They found three empty sets and sat down.  
  
"Damn I am starving!" Catherine commented. She looked over at some blacked- haired kid who was starting at her. She had no clue who he was but she knew what he was thinking "DUDE IT'S A COMMON NAME!" she almost screamed.  
  
"What the Hell this?" Felicia said referring to the food. "Like where is the pizza?"  
  
"Dude this is going to suck!"  
  
  
  
a/n: even though this username is under 'the two' it is written by three people. 'the two' is a username shared by me and my friend and my other username is Catherine Potter and the other author is Liadon the Poet. So check out our other junk 


	3. Redecorating is Fun!

Chapter 2: Redecorating is Fun!  
  
"This place needs some serious decorating.it looks like shit." Felicia put her bags down on a bed and looked around the room with disgust.  
  
"Yeah." Catherine agreed. "But I guarantee that within five minutes.this place shall be completely Catherine-Itized."  
  
"Or at least you're half of the room." Elizabeth said. She put her bags down next to her bed and took in her blank wall. "I have just the right things for mine."  
  
"What?" Felicia asked curiously.  
  
Elizabeth stooped down and after rummaging through the huge bag for a few seconds she brought out a huge Van Gough oil painting and a life-sized poster of Einstein that had the words, "Even Einstein asked questions in order to learn" in red. Elizabeth hung these on the wall carefully, and considered the way they were arranged.  
  
"Hey will you guys help me drag over that bookcase over there?" She asked Felicia and Catherine.  
  
" Hey sure! Why not!" Catherine said sarcastically "Once you get mad drunk and do a belly dance for some random guy,"  
  
"Like that's going to happen." Elizabeth shot back, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Ok, fine, Virgin Mary." Felicia said. She was hanging up a poster of Homer from The Simpsons that had Homer drooling with a bubble thought about his head showing a mug of frothy beer. Above this there were the words, "Got Beer?"  
  
"Felicia!" Elizabeth squealed as Catherine laughed.  
  
"What?" Felicia snapped. "I've had beer before, you know that!"  
  
"Still, what will the other girls think?" Elizabeth asked. Felicia shrugged.  
  
"I really don't give a crap about them so who cares?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed. Though she had known Felicia for at least six years she still had not given up on trying to make her be good and to quote Catherine, "virginal and a pansy."  
  
Catherine opened up her big trunk - which had stickers such as "country sucks" and "Kiss Me I'm Chinese" - and then let out a piercing shriek and fell off the bed. Tyrone flew out of her trunk, singing some song in his language in glee, his wings a pinkish blur. "TYRONE YOU LITTLE BITCHY DOG!!!" Catherine screamed and tried to grab at him. Elizabeth pulled out her wand and shouted some sort of freezing spell that neither Catherine or Felicia knew how to pronounce, much less spell. Instantly Tyrone froze. Felicia snatched him from out of thin air and shook him angrily.  
  
"Why the hell are you here?!" She demanded.  
  
He shot her a grin that was full of tiny teeth. "Tyrooooone wanted toooooo cooome tooo Hoooogwarts!"  
  
"Coming to Hogwarts my ass!" Catherine yelled.  
  
"Arse?"  
  
"ASS! A DOUBLE S YOU STUPID BRITISH DOG!!!"  
  
"Catherine, calm down." Elizabeth said soothingly. "Jesus. Felicia, let him go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'll dye all of your T-shirts pink if you don't."  
  
"Ok." Felicia let go and Tyrone flew into the air and landed by the window. In five seconds he was asleep.  
  
For the next half hour they completely transformed the room. Using a painting charm, Elizabeth colored their walls their favorite colors. Catherine's was a very bright, vibrant bloody red, Felicia's was ocean- blue, and Elizabeth's was butterscotch-yellow. They each had their own posters, Felicia with her Simpson ones, Elizabeth with Einstein and the Van Gough painting, and Catherine with Metalica, Nirvana and Simpsons poster.  
  
"This is SWEET!" Catherine said caressing her red walls. Her slice of the room had a gothic, Victorian murder mystery feel. VERY unlike Elizabeth's part which look like a kindergarten room with welcoming yellow walls.  
  
The trio was rejoicing and basking in their cleverness and coolness but then.. Lavender stormed in.  
  
"Oh! You must been the new maids." she remarked (she wasn't at the feast last night), "I like what you have done with the place but the animated people just totally clash." She said referring to the Simpons posters.  
  
Felicia and Catherine looked up from what they where doing and gave her the evil eye. Elizabeth though didn't want to get into any problem so she pretended she didn't hear the comment.  
  
"What the hell did you just call us?" Felicia asked.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry you probably want to be called 'housekeeping'"  
  
They were pissed and Felicia expressed this feeling by, "I am not housekeeping!" followed by a punch.  
  
Lavender laid on the floor Felicia scooted her outside of the room and slammed the door. "Dude that was.. SWEET!" Catherine gave her friend a well-deserved high- five.  
  
"FELICIA! OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE THE OTHER GIRLS GOING TO THINK?"  
  
"Like I give a damn!"  
  
Elizabeth took in a huffy breath, "Look, I want to try to maintain a halfway decent reputation around here."  
  
"..You had a halfway decent reputation?" Catherine asked. "Well I did until I started hanging out with you guys!"  
  
"Ok, time-out." Felicia put her hands in a T shape like a referee. "Number 1: Before you met us you were a complete dork who was getting the crap beaten out of her every day. Number 2: We saved your butt. Number 3: you started hanging around us - we didn't make you be our friend. And Number 4: You should have known that once you are our friends then your reputation as well as sanity goes right up your ass and around the corner."  
  
Catherine cracked up, "That goes into the small intestines!!! KINKY!!!"  
  
Elizabeth laughed too, "Ok, ok, fine. Don't get me wrong, I just miss normality."  
  
Felicia shrugged, "Well normality can just kiss my ass. I don't need to stinkin' normality!"  
  
"Wow," Catherine giggled (Yes, giggled!) "Felicia, I am proud of you! YOU LEARNED A BIG WORD!!!"  
  
Felicia threw a shoe at her. (Now you would think that okay whatever just a small throw of a shoe.but this was Felicia and believe me that place was bruised the next morning.)  
  
" Holy Jesus Christ." Hermione said slowly as she walked though the door. She was completely mesmerized by the walls.  
  
"Hello person I don't know." Catherine said with a smile as she stood up, and offered Hermoine her hand to shake. (Felicia and Elizabeth were trying to not to snicker; Catherine always did this to the proper-looking people for fun.) Hermoine took in Catherine's hot pink mid-drift shirt and belly button ring and low-cut jeans and then stared at her hand as though it was a poisonous toad. Catherine, still smiling, snatched Hermoine's hand and shook it hard.  
  
"Lovely to meet you!" Catherine gushed. "My name is Henrietta Wiggenhoff, and I'm just tickled to be meeting such a delicious, attractive person! What might your name be?" And she fluttered her long eyelashes at Hermoine. Hermoine looked absolutely terrified and without a word, turned and ran down the stairs. They could hear her saying to somebody,  
  
"Oh my God, I'm going to have to share a dorm with this lesbian-whore!"  
  
The trio upstairs cracked up.  
  
"And to think I thought you would only be doing the 'I want to be your friend because you are popular' thing." Felicia giggled.  
  
"Well she didn't look popular and besides I felt like scaring her." Catherine laughed.  
  
"Henrietta Wiggenhoff?" Elizabeth stared.  
  
"Yep!" Catherine said proudly. The clock struck ten.  
  
"Ugh, its late." Elizabeth moaned. "I'm heading off to bed."  
  
"Oh my God, you PANSY!" Felicia screamed in horror. "IT IS NOT LATE!"  
  
"Says you, woman." Elizabeth muttered. "Go downstairs and scare some first years or something. See how you two making out will affect their minds."  
  
"EW!" Catherine and Felicia shrieked in unison, scooting away from Elizabeth. The redhead only laughed and then dived into her bed. She waved and said pointedly,  
  
"LEAVE."  
  
"No." Catherine countered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes." "No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"N-."  
  
"Catherine, if you don't then I'll tell everyone about that incident with you and a thong and Neutrogena tanning oil." Elizabeth said warningly. "And I'll make sure to throw in the thing with Richard Tuschelick too."  
  
"NO!" Catherine shouted. She grabbed Felicia and dragged her downstairs at the speed of light. 


End file.
